Beast of Play Road
Beast of Play Road is an episode of Creepy Cryptid Friends where the gang puts on a play during a full moon, and Bray is the star. Episode Roles Starring * Bray Featuring * Susa * Yet-E * Swampy * Mothey * Rocket Appearing * Hearty * Rinth * Wendy * Nuckel Plot The episode starts at the abandoned theater, were characters arrive to watch a play. On stage, behind the closed curtain, actors Bray, Susa and Yet-E get ready while two members of the stage crew, Swampy and Rocket get the stage set up and the final member, Mothey mans the lights overhead. Once everyone is ready, the curtains open and the three actors step on the stage. Unfortunately, barely anything can be seen as Mothey is shown to have aimed all the lights at his face. Rocket looks for a way to solve this and they spot a hole in the ceiling, mostly covered by a sheet. Rocket flies up to the sheet and removes it, revealing the full moon outside. The light from the full moon shines down on the stage and almost everyone cheers. However this joy doesn't last long, as the light from the full moon also hits Bray, who quickly shifts into his beast form , freaking everyone out. Bray quickly grabs Susa's tail with one large hand and her head with the other, and then he rips her in half. Bray tosses both of Susa's halves and still alive, Susa lands before the audience and her glasses fall off, causes her to turn them all into stone before dying herself. Yet-E attempts to run, but he ends up behind Bray and is smacked by his tail. Yet-E is sent flying into Swampy, causing him to splatter. Yet-E then smashes into a wall and force of him hitting it causes it to crack and soon the theater begins to fall apart. As the theater falls apart, the catwalk with the lights and Mothey both lands on the stage, right before Bray. Bray goes to bite Mothey, but Rocket swoops in and turns the lights, shining them in Bray's eyes. However this fails to help as it just causes Bray to instead swat at the lights, killing both Mothey and Rocket while destroying the lights. With the lights out, Bray goes to eat the bodies of Mothey and Rocket, but he is quickly knocked out when rubble strikes him on the head. The episode then fades to black. The episode then fade back and shows it to now be daytime and the theater to be in ruins. Bray is shown, naked but back to normal. He wakes up and looks around at the ruins in horror. Before Bray has a chnce to do anything else,Wendy then appears and attacks him. End Tag "Just Be Yourself" Fates Injuries # Bray, in his beast form, is hit by rubble. Deaths # Susa is ripped in half. # Many Generic Cryptids, Hearty, Rinth and Nuckel are all turned to stone. # Swampy is smashed into an splatters. # Yet-E splatters against a wall. # Mothey and Rocket are swatted by Bray in his beast form. # Bray is killed by Wendy. Trivia * Bray and Susa (accidentally) are responsible for the death of the entire audience. * This episde is the debut of Rocket, Wendy, Yet-E, Swampy and Nuckel. Category:Creepy Cryptid Friends Episode Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images